


An Angel and His Human

by 2GayNTired4This



Series: Class Writing Prompts Turned Fanfiction [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GayNTired4This/pseuds/2GayNTired4This
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel and His Human

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: two line couplet

I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.  
In return, you gave love a new definition.


End file.
